The Proteomics, Bioanalysis and Bioinformatics Core is located in downtown Buffalo within the New York State Center of Excellence in Bioinformatics & Life Sciences (CEBLS) (http://www.bioinformatics.buffalo.edu/). which is a free-standing facility integral to the University at Buffalo/SUNY and the Buffalo-Niagara Medical Center. Key functional capabilities of this Module are: a) small molecule analysis (drugs, metabolites and endogenous compounds); b) proteomic analysis of tissues from both normal and pathological specimens; and c) bioinformatics applications for creation, management and correlative analysis of large data sets, such as those derived from proteomics analyses, as well as other in silico applications. The kinds of instrumentation and range of capabilities included in this Core facility are state-of-the-art (the State of New York and other entities have invested more than $15 million into the facility and its instrumentation so far), and are not readily available at the other SUNY campuses. Accessibility to this Core will be afforded to support the ongoing and newly emerging research programs covered in this proposal, which requires the kinds of methodologies and analytical capabilities offered by this core. This core will also facilitate ongoing and new collaborations between investigators who are developing novel therapeutic efforts for Retinopathy of Prematurity.